bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pstryker
Pstrykers '(念力戦士 (ストライカー), ''Sutoraikā; Japanese for “''Spirit Warrior''”) are spiritually-aware Humans born with the eponymous ability Pstryking, which allows them to manipulate their own souls and bodies. Their powers are constituted by Quincy Reiryoku ,and they are considered the opposite of Fullbringers. Overview Like all spiritually aware Humans, Pstrykers can sense the Reiryoku of other spiritual beings, such as Shinigami, Fullbringers, and other Pstrykers. Their powers are conceptualized in two main ways: “weak” Quincy powers, and “opposite” Fullbringer powers. Whereas Quincies collect Reishi from the atmosphere, and forge it into weapons with their internal Reiryoku, Pstrykers are not “strong” enough to absorb ambient reishi. Instead, they use their Reiryoku to forge their own bodies into weapons. Whereas Fullbringers manipulate souls in physical matter and bring them out to be used, Pstrykers bring out their own souls to augment their physical bodies. Essentially, where Quincy and Fullbringers are primary external, Pstyrkers, like Shinigami, are primarily internal. Their ability, called '''Pstryking (念力戦術 (ストライキング), sutorakingu; Japanese for “''spirit tactics”'') allows them to bring out the power of their Soul and use it to manipulate their own bodies for a variety of purposes. Their origin is currently unknown. However, Kisuke Urahara has joked that if a Hollow survives a Quincy attack and then attacks a Human, that Human's offspring become Pstrykers. Basic Applications *''Polymorphosis (多重変身, ''tajūhenshin, ''lit. “''multiplex transformation”) ''is the most basic of body Pstryking abilities. It allows the user to shapeshift and morph their body how they see fit. This includes but isn't limited to: taking on another’s appearance, extreme flexibility, or molding the body into extraordinary shapes like keys, blades, hammers, or wings. * 'Rise '(魄起 (ライズ), ''Raizu; lit. "Soul Rouse") is the most basic of Soul Pstryking abilities. Similar to real-world fundamental forces, Pstryking is stronger at smaller distances to the Soul. This is in part the reason why Pstryking only works on the body, and nothing externally. As such, Pstryking close to one's Soul allows them to augment their power to greater heights. In this vein, Rise '''is the ability to Pstryke one's spirit on the other end of the Chain of Fate. This calls spiritual phenomenon into the living body, filling it with a wealth of Reiryoku previously impossible. The living human body fills with Reiryoku, allowing the user to see ghosts among other abilities. Users of this ability are commonly called '''Risers (魄起者 (ライザーズ), Raizāzu; Japanese for "Soul Rouser"). *''Regeneration: As Pstryking is the act of modifying and manipulating the body with the Soul, regeneration comes as second nature. Along with pain manipulation, a Pstryker can fight through and recover from grievous injuries that would be fatal to most other living beings. *''Supernatural Conditions: ''As Pstrykers modify and augment their body with their Soul, they can enhance their body to increase their speed, strength, durability, etc. to supernatural degrees. As a Pstryker, one’s stamina comes not in the physical sense, but rather from “'mental fortitude'” (精神力、''seishinryoku, ''lit. “''emotional strength; force of will”). As such, one’s body gives out when one’s Soul gives out. Advanced Applications *''Shine (魄叫 (シャイン), ''Shain; lit. "Soul Scream") is the a companion ability to Rise. 'Using '''Rise '''allows Pstrykers to generate Reiryoku, while '''Shine '''is the ability to exert Reiatsu, and thus release other spiritual phenomenon from a corporeal body. Master both ''Rise ''and ''Shine ''allows Human Pstrykers to compete with Spiritual powerhouses like pure-Souls and Shinigami, as well as Hollows. *''Elemental Transmutation: ''Skilled enough Pstrykers can use their spirit power to transmute their bodies into natural elements. This includes things like metal, flames, stone, electricity, etc. Keep in mind, this isn't the production of said elements, but literally Pstryking the body's particles to take a different form. Commonly, the body is transmuted into vapors or smokes to allow attacks to pass through, or into earthen materials to enhance attacks. This is often combined with Megamorphosis. *'Megamorphosis '(高速化育, ''kōsoku kaiku, ''lit. "''High-Speed Evolution"): This is an advanced application of Polymorphosis, which ellows for the increase of the body's natural functionality. This allows a Pstryker to produce more organic matter than their body naturally provides. This can result in increased muscle-mass, as well as transforming their body into larger shapes, or creating constructs and large weapons of organic matter. This is often combined with elemental transmutation. Mastered Applications *'Gild '(霊鎧 (ギルド), Girudo; Japanese for "Spirit Armor"): This is a mastered application of Soul-Pstryking that is a higher developed form of ''Rise ''and ''Shine. ''Upon releasing large amounts of Reiatsu with '''Shine, 'Gild '''is a technique that pulls the very Reishi of the user's Reiatsu back onto their body and shapes it into skin-tight armor. The brighter the armor glows, the stronger it becomes, as it is being feuled by more Reiatsu. This solidifed Reiatsu increases the user's strength and durability drastically. **'Overshine '(超魄叫 (オーバシャイン) ''Ōbashain; ''Japanese for ''"Super Soul Scream") is the ability to simulteanously use 'Gild '''and '''Shine, '''producing a spiritual aura on top of one's spiritual armor. This requires immense skill Pstryking, and can cause a human's power to skyrocket. *'Shinkei '(真型, "true form"): This is considered the "final" ability of a body-Pstryker. The techinque manifests the soul's "true form" in the body, resulting in a powerful, all-over transformation. Megamorphers.png|A horde of Megamorphers during the War Hellion.png|Hellion, with his signature Pstrykeblade Sakuhara.png|Akio Sakuhara rise and shine.gif|Reiatsu release during use of ''Rise and Shine ace bullets.gif|A Pstryker transmuting their body into flames to survive gunfire Gajeel_Iron_Dragon's_Scales.jpg|Ryder Pstryking his arm into metal gokue aura.gif|A Pstryker using Rise and Shine ryder aura.gif|Ryder using Overshine Weaknesses As Pstryking is entirely mental and spiritual, it is by definition based on willpower. That is, if it is not being used on purpose, it is not active. Meaning, even if a Pstryker is powerful enough to withstand bullets while Pstryking, if they are caught off guard and shot at while not Pstryking, they can still take damage. Trivia *The concept of Pstrykers, and their relationship with Fullbringers, was created to balance our Tycho 's idea of the Soul Compass Category:Races